


Strung Up

by WereKem



Series: Rope Bunny [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem
Summary: Hanzo makes good on his promise from the night on the roof.





	Strung Up

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all were thirsty for a continuation, so here. A Valentine's gift from me to you.
> 
> And as always, thank-you my wonderful, kind beta, Ashe.

Hanzo watched Jesse’s pupils dilate and his flush darken as he ground down against the cowboy. It hadn’t been too long— barely more than two weeks— since their rooftop tryst, but that had been plenty of time for the two of them to talk. Over dinner. A real, live date at a restaurant a couple of towns over where no one recognized them. A small, warm place full of laughter and live music.

 

Now, however, Hanzo finally had Jesse in his bed, and he let his gaze roam. They had nothing particularly difficult planned. Hanzo wanted the opportunity to explore Jesse’s body at his leisure, to familiarize himself with every inch of the cowboy. Jesse had enthusiastically agreed. He’d enjoyed being at Hanzo’s mercy that first night, and he was more than happy for a repeat performance.

 

Ropes crisscrossed Jesse, a network of blue lines in intricate, symmetrical patterns traveling down his arms from where they were tethered to the headboard, then further to his chest, where they framed dark nipples that Hanzo planned to suck raw, and across his stomach where Jesse’s cock lay, heavy and fat and decorated in a thick, dark blue ring Hanzo had slid onto him with a smirk. Jesse’s legs were bound as well, calf to thigh, and Hanzo set a hand on each knee to spread them wider.

 

He let his hips grind forward again, his own erection rubbing against Jesse’s hard length in a slow, teasing drag. Jesse’s chest heaved like he was out of breath, even though Hanzo hadn’t done anything more since securing Jesse in his knots.

 

”Colour, cowboy?”

 

Jesse blinked, eyes sliding closed as his lips worked soundlessly, trying to catch up to Hanzo’s question. Hanzo paused in his teasing— that wouldn’t do.

 

”Jesse, your colour.” His demand was more firm the second time, and Jesse’s eyes popped open again immediately at his tone.

 

“Green, sir. Feels so good.” Hanzo smiled indulgently at his answer, and let his hands travel slowly down Jesse’s thighs.

 

”Good,” he purred, delighting in the contrast between the ropes and Jesse’s skin. He let his hands wander further, blunt nails scratching over Jesse’s stomach just to feel the muscles jump beneath his fingertips. Jesse squirmed, shuddering beneath him until Hanzo’s hands reached his goal— his cowboy’s plush pecs. His blue ropes ran down the valley between them, squeezed above and below, and bracketed them in from the outside. The result pushed his pecs out obscenely, delicious curves topped by hardening nipples and dark hair.

 

Hanzo ran his fingers through Jesse’s chest hair first, scratching at it until Jesse whined low in his throat, before finally scraping over his nipples. Jesse gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from Hanzo’s hands even as his back bowed into the touch.

 

”Would you like more, Jesse?” Hanzo asked softly, Jesse bit his lip and nodded, and Hanzo _tsked_. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you.” Jesse groaned, tearing his eyes away from Hanzo’s hands to meet his gaze.

 

”M’sorry, sir. Yes, please, I’d like more.”

 

Hanzo rewarded him with a rough twist to one nipple. Jesse groaned, tugging at where his arms were bound to the bed. Hanzo soothed the abused flesh gently with his thumb and flicked Jesse’s other nipple, reveling in the choked-off noise he made. Jesse continued to squirm, but Hanzo had bound him well and he couldn’t do much more than continue to arch beneath Hanzo’s hands without breaking his bindings.

 

Hanzo rolled his hips again, and Jesse’s cock twitched up in response, straining for contact and friction. He repeated the motion, setting a slow pace as he teased Jesse’s nipples to full hardness before finally, finally leaning down to suck one into his mouth.

 

The headboard banged loudly against the wall as Jesse cried out and jerked beneath him. Hanzo hummed against the nub in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and suckling mercilessly. When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled off with a wet pop, studying the slick and swollen flesh before he moved to the other nipple to lave the same attention on it.

 

”Goddamn Darlin’, Hanzo, sir— Fuck— Your mouth is so good.”

 

Hanzo smirked, dragging his teeth over the pebbled skin before nipping at it. Jesse bit off an inarticulate noise beneath him, shuddering and arching his chest like it was an offering for Hanzo to devour. He kissed Jesse’s pecs, dragged sharp teeth over his skin and lower, pressing more kisses to the line where flesh met rope and licking his way down Jesse’s trembling stomach. The hair grew thicker below his navel, and as he moved lower Jesse bucked his hips with a low whine.

 

With a laugh, Hanzo pressed a kiss to the line of his iliac furrow and bypassed the thick and tempting cock that lay, flushed and twitching.

 

Instead, Hanzo nuzzled the heavy weight of Jesse’s balls, and sucked the soft skin into his mouth. He tugged gently, running the flat of his tongue over their swell before sucking one into his mouth. He rolled it on his tongue before letting it pop free and moving his attention to the other. Jesse’s thighs flexed and tensed on either side of his head, pressing together before falling open again as if he couldn’t help himself.  Hanzo turned his attention away from Jesse’s balls to kiss at one thigh, nipping and sucking with determination until the skin darkened with a bruise Jesse would have for days to come.

 

Hanzo ignored Jesse's whine and the eyes following him as he sat up, and instead reached for the two loose ends of rope he’d left dangling from the bedposts.

 

”Spread your legs, Jesse.” Hanzo commanded, voice low and soft, but no less commanding. Jesse followed the order without hesitation, widening his thighs and lifting until his feet left the bed. Hanzo fastened the last of his ropes to the crisscross of lines that already bound each of Jesse’s legs. He sat back when he was finished, watching as Jess tested the new restriction and found it left him with no room to maneuver and even more exposed.

 

When Hanzo let his gaze roam once more, he took in Jesse’s dark, leaking cock, his balls, slick with Hanzo’s spit, and finally down to the pucker of his ass. Whorls of hair curled over his skin even there, and Hanzo let out a heavy breath. The desire to bury his face there stoked the heat in his stomach from smoldering to a full blaze.

 

And why not? Jesse was his to do with as he pleased.

 

He lifted Jesse’s balls out of the way with a gentle hand before he leaned in, running the flat of his tongue over the ring of muscle that tempted him, and up the stretch of his perineum. Jesse shuddered, writhing as much as he was able at the sensation of the hot mouth that tortured him. Hanzo nipped at the swell of his ass before dragging his tongue back down and tracing the picker of his entrance. Jesse groaned above him as the muscle twitched and jumped below Hanzo's tongue, and when he applied more pressure Jesse's hips bucked eagerly back against him.

 

Hanzo took his time opening Jesse up. His tongue moved in slow circles, pressing gently against the resistance of Jesse's tongue occasionally as words of praise and pleading spilled from Jesse's mouth. He would not be rushed, however, and worked Jesse open in small increments until it was a buttery, slick slide for his tongue to dip inside the cowboy. The muscle fluttered and jumped around his tongue, and the noise Jesse made when he curled it just so made Hanzo's own dick drool in eagerness.

 

His patience crumbling, Hanzo grabbed the lube and the toy he'd prepared and sat up again. Jesse's face was flushed darkly, his eyes heavy-lidded but open and dark with arousal.

 

"You are not to come until I have, do you understand, Jesse?"

 

"Yessir." Jesse replied, voice heavy with need.

 

"Mmmmnn, good boy." Hanzo purred, slicking up the black silicone and pressing the head of the toy to the loose rim of Jesse's ass. It wasn't overly large, with a wicked curve to press against Jesse's prostate and a wide base that fit over his perineum, and slipped snugly into place with ease. When Hanzo picked up the remote, Jesse's eyes grew wide and he tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

 

Their gazes locked again, and Hanzo didn't hesitate to flick the vibrator to the first setting. Jesse arched with a gasp, entire body tensing with a visible shudder. Bound as he was, Jesse couldn't escape the soft vibrations and Hanzo allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way the cowboy struggled against the pleasure before grabbing the lube again. He warmed some in his hand before reaching behind himself and massaging his own entrance with two fingers.

 

"Maybe next time I'll allow you the privilege of preparing me yourself," he teased, working one finger into himself, "although... I do rather like having you helpless like this."

 

Jesse groaned, bucking down, and Hanzo retrieved the remote with his free hand, turning the level up as he worked a second finger in and scissored them. Hanzo let his eyes fall to Jesse's cock, watching as the thick member jumped and drooled against his stomach. He pressed a third finger in, groaning at the delicious stretch and imagining how much better Jesse's cock would feel as he fucked himself on his hand.

 

He increased the frequency of the vibrator once again, a shiver dancing across his skin as Jesse's moan stuttered and turned into a whine. Unable to wait further, Hanzo pulled his fingers from his stretched hole and grabbed the lube once more. He crawled forward, dribbling cold over Jesse's cock just to hear the cowboy's surprised shout. Hanzo leered smugly as he wrapped his hand around Jesse's girth and pumped slowly, slicking him entirely before climbing up to straddle Jesse's stomach.

 

"What do you need, Jesse?" Hanzo rolled his hips back, grinding his ass over Jesse's erection. Jesse sucked in a breath and tried to fuck his hips up into the friction with the little room he had.

 

"I need you to ride me, sir." The rolling texture of his voice was tinged with pleading. Hanzo rolled his hips back again, then lifted them away.

 

"You must ask nicely for what you want, Jesse." Jesse's dick jumped at his words, and Hanzo felt it smack softly at his ass.

 

"P-please. Please, sir, wanna fill you up with m'dick while you play with your tits. Want you to use me to feel good. Please ride my cock, sir, please."

 

Hanzo smiled, sharp and pleased, and he reached behind himself to grab Jesse's length. He moved backward, carefully conscious of how much weight he pressed down on Jesse's bound legs so as not to hurt him. He rubbed the head of Jesse's flushed erection at the soft gape of his ass before pressing down against it. They both groaned as Hanzo stretched around Jesse's cockhead. When the head was fully in, Hanzo let go of the rest of his length and began to rock his hips in small circles. Each inch further he sank down was a new level of stretch, until Hanzo felt something press against his prostate.

 

Hanzo's eyes flew open as he groaned— when had he closed them?— and locked onto Jesse. The cowboy's eyes were also closed, albeit squeezed tightly shut as the pleasure from the toy inside him and Hanzo around him slowly consumed him.

 

"Sweetheart, sir, I don't know if—"

 

"You will not come until I have, Jesse, that is an order. If you come before me, I will have to punish you." Hanzo's ass settled against Jesse, seating the cowboy completely inside, and Jesse's groan was soft.

 

"Y-yes, s-sir. I'll be g-good for ya, promise."

 

"I know you will, Jesse. You've been so good for me already. Just a little longer. You can do that for me, right?" Hanzo soothed, running his hands over Jesse's chest soothingly. Jesse nodded, lust-dark eyes blinking slowly.

 

"Just a little longer. Yessir."

 

Hanzo smiled and lifted his hips, dropping back down without preamble. He moaned, Jesse whined, so he did it again, and again, fucking himself on Jesse's dick. The sound of skin on skin and the wet sound of lube echoed through the room, mixing with Jesse’s babbling slew of begging and filth, until Hanzo leaned just so and sparks exploded across his vision.

 

"Jesse!" Hanzo rocked again at the same angle and Jesse's cock rubbed across his prostate. Pleasure skittered through his nerves, and precum beaded at the head of his own dick as he bounced on Jesse's cock. Hanzo groaned again, reaching up to palm his own chest.

 

Jesse had asked so nicely, after all.

 

Hanzo pressed at his pecs, massaging them until he found his nipples. He pinched both, tugging at the bars pierced through them until they were hard and straining under his fingers. Electricity sparked low in his gut, and he sped up the roll of his hips, his ass slapping against Jesse loudly with each bounce, chasing the feeling until his balls felt tight and hot.

 

He scrambled for the remote to the vibrator, and turned it up to high as he worked himself frantically on Jesse's cock. Jesse wailed, body jolting beneath him with the force of the vibration as Hanzo finally wrapped his hand around his own length and started to jerk himself in frantic, rough strokes.

 

"Darlin', sir, I'm not gonna—"

 

"Not yet, Jesse."

 

" _Please, sir_!"

 

The needy pitch to Jesse's voice sent Hanzo over the edge. He stripped his cock and ground down as his orgasm exploded through him, decorating the ropes and Jesse's stomach and chest in thick stripes of cum.

 

Jesse came in the next moment, and Hanzo felt his dick pulse where it was buried in his ass, the pressure and vibration of the toy milking him ruthlessly. Jesse shuddered and groaned his way through his orgasm beneath Hanzo, panting and shivering as the pleasure slowly turned to overstimulation. Hanzo rocked down against him, squeezing down tightly just to wring another desperate whine from his cowboy before finally turning the toy off.

 

Jesse let his head fall back with a sigh of relief, and Hanzo gingerly lifted himself off Jesse's slowly softening cock.

 

"Your colour?"

 

"Mmmmnnn, green, Han."

 

"Good. Let me remove this, and then I will be back in a minute to untie you." Hanzo eased the toy from Jesse's ass, patting soothingly at his thighs when Jesse trembled. He crawled from the bed with it and disappeared into the bathroom. He must have rushed through cleaning himself up, because he was back quickly with a wet cloth.

 

Hanzo gently wiped Jesse down before moving to release his ropes. He massaged his hips, muscles, and carefully tested Jesse's range of movement as he released the bindings. Jesse hummed, melting further into the bed with each knot Hanzo untied. When, finally, the last of him was free, Jesse rolled, dragging an arm around Hanzo's waist to tug him close and press a kiss to his chest.

 

"Should do this again."

 

Hanzo hummed in agreement, reaching up to run his hand through Jesse's hair. "Perhaps next time I will let you put your mouth to use for something other than your lewd compliments."

 

Jesse groaned.

  
" _Yessir_."


End file.
